<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sun | Tim Wright x Reader by Snapfang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964175">Morning Sun | Tim Wright x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang'>Snapfang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We can pretend to be okay for a while [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Small, fluffy drabble with lots of morning cuddles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masky/Reader, Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/Original Female Character(s), Timothy "Tim" W./You, Timothy "Tim" Wright/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We can pretend to be okay for a while [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sun | Tim Wright x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the sensation of the morning sun filtering through the poorly shut curtains that finally stirred you awake. The soreness in your limbs left you vaguely remembering what had gone down the previous night, but right now, that didn’t matter to you. You squinted your eyes as the sunlight hit your face, groaning quietly as you shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position.</p><p>As you rolled over to face away from the window, you were met with a bare chest and a large arm wrapping around your smaller form. “Fuvck ovff, Tim…” you muttered into his chest, trying to push away from him. He just huffed through his nose, unconvincingly pretending to still be asleep.</p><p>After some tired, useless struggling against his iron grip, you decided it was time to bring out the big guns. Slowly, you started tracing the tip of your fingers up and down his back. Tim shuddered at the sensation, trying not to burst into a fit of giggles. You knew each and every single one of his physical weaknesses, and you weren’t afraid to use them against him. Tickling was one of those weaknesses. </p><p>But he wasn’t going to take this torture for long. Just when you thought he couldn’t hold back for much longer, his strong hands gripped your shoulders, flipping you back over. Before you could even react with anything more than a squeak, he wrapped his arms and legs around your body. You couldn’t go anywhere.</p><p>His antics did not end there. He buried his face into the crook of your neck, proceeding to blow a loud raspberry against your skin. And as much as you squealed and squirmed, Tim refused to let go of your body.</p><p>Finally, when your stomach hurt from laughing and Tim was failing to blow raspberries because of his own laughter, did he let go of you and just pulled you close to him, his fingers playing with your soft locks. “You suck.” you huffed, just accepting the fact you were probably going to be the little spoon for the next half an hour. “I sure do.”</p><p>Brushing your hair out of the way, the brunette leaned forwards and pressed a long, soft kiss against your neck. You sighed comfortably, relaxing your muscles and leaning your head against his other hand. The two of you remained like that for the rest of the morning, passing time by exchanging lazy kisses, muttering soft, slurred I love you’s, closing your eyes and forgetting the time. Time didn’t matter anyways.</p><p>Right now, everything is fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>